islandofshadefandomcom-20200213-history
Maybe the Idol is on Earth's Second Moon
' |episodenumber = 2 |previous = Bitchcraft and Voodoo |next = All You Have to Do is Microwave It}} is the second episode of . Story Just moments after the first two Tribal Councils of the season, the eighteen remaining castaways were instantly shaken up in the season's first tribe swap, where they were randomly moved into three new tribes of six (see "Tribe Swap" below). They were also given another vital piece of information - the idol-hunting system. Like seasons past, idol searches involved picking locations from one of five sectors every twenty-four hours. However, this season included a twist; on each sector existed one checkpoint, and the first person to complete all five checkpoints would receive a special power. On the new Spirit tribe, Pippa went searching for the idol - and was shocked to find it on her first try. With an idol in her pocket, and her main ally Chris still on her tribe, her status as Queen Pippa was revived. Chris was equally happy to be put on a new tribe with Connor, giving the Hokkaido returnees half of the tribe's numbers. Matthias felt safe as well, with people from his original Opportunity tribe, alongside Nicholas and Connor, who each felt like they had a handle over their new tribe. With the majority if Spirit's castaways feeling confident, Eddie found himself worried that his past would catch up with him, having had trouble with Connor, Pippa, Matthias, and Chris in previous games. Though the possibility of a Connor/Nicholas/Matthias/Eddie alliance was discussed, the tribe stayed safe from Tribal Council, leaving the social dynamics unclear. Meanwhile, many of the new Opportunity castaways were equally excited about their new tribemates. Dom quickly connected with Cole and Jill (after hosting them in Tintipan), and was assured by Cole's connection with Karen. Leah felt "swaploved instead of swapfucked," especially due to her pre-existing relationship with Jill and Dom. Although Rafael seemed to be on the outs, Dom and Cole had other plans, shifting their focus onto targeting Leah. Cole considered throwing the challlenge to keep his partner from Tintipan, Kaitlyn, safe. However, when it came time for him to compete in Jeopardy (where two people from each tribe were picked as representatives for the challenge), he dominated, earning first place for his tribe with Rafael's help. Pippa and Chris also pulled through for Spirit, and although Jordan and Emily tried their best, they failed to earn the new Curiosity tribe a win (and also Emily suggested in one of her answers that the Earth has two moons). After winning the challenge, Dom found Opportunity's idol, and instantly shared the news with Cole, though they both worried about Kaitlyn's fate... After their loss in the challenge, Kaitlyn, Jordan, and JC (all from the original Spirit tribe) formed an alliance. Although JC wanted to target Ruthie, the three settled on Elsa for the vote, due to her lack of connection with Kaitlyn and Jordan. Although they let Emily and Ruthie in on the plan to vote Elsa, the two girls had other plans - as another alliance of Elsa, Emily, and Ruthie was formed, splitting the tribe in half. Though they told JC and Jordan they planned to vote Kaitlyn, they cautiously moved their votes onto Jordan, fearing an idol play. While tribal approached, JC and Jordan each advanced in their quests to complete all of the checkpoints. At tribal council, Ruthie and Emily's lies were revealed, as the vote resulted in a tie between Jordan and Elsa. With a tense revote, in which JC almost accidentally voted Jordan out of the game, the tie persisted, leaving Kaitlyn, Emily, JC and Ruthie drawing rocks. In the series' fourth rock draw, Kaitlyn ended up with the faulty rock, and was tragically eliminated from the game, leaving Jordan and JC in the minority. Tribe Swap Challenges Immunity Jeopardy! - Two members of each tribe competed in a live Jeopardy challenge. Winners: and Tribal Council Vote= |-|Revote= |-|Rock Draw= Link to tribal council Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Emily S.